Traveling Soldier
by MakoStorm
Summary: Edward, a soldier, meets a waitress named Winry. It's a song fic to the song Traveling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the traveling soldier song.

Traveling Soldier

A young man with golden blonde hair in a braid that went down his back, sat at a bus stop. He saw a diner across the street and headed towards it.

_Two days past eighteen_

_He was waiting for the bus in his army greens_

_Sat down in a booth in a café there_

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

"Hi my name is Winry. I'll be your waitress."

"Just coffee please." The young man said.

"Comin' up." She smiled.

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

_And he says would you mind sitting down for awhile_

_And talking to me,_

_I'm feeling a little low_

_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

"I'm Edward. Edward Elric. Would you mind sitting down and talking to me? I'm feeling kinda down."

She smiled. "I get off in an hour. I know where we can go."

_So they went down and sat on the pier_

_He said I bet you have a boyfriend but I don't care_

_I got no one to send a letter to_

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

"You probably have a boyfriend, huh? But I don't care.

I don't have anyone to send a letter to. My brother is already at the camp and my mom died. Do you mind if I send one back here to you?" he asked.

"I'd love for you to." Winry said smiling

Edward grinned before looking at his watch and jumping up. "I gotta go. See ya Winry. I'll write." He ran to where a bus was pulling up. He stopped and waved and Winry waved back.

As the bus left a few minutes later she couldn't help but think that it was love at first sight.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a traveling soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

Winry walked out her mailbox and found a letter from Ed.

She opened and read.

Dear Winry,

It's great to have someone to write to. My brother is with me here also. He won't stop teasing me about writing to you.

I miss seeing you pretty face Winry and I hope to see you again soon.

I think I love you Winry. I can't really explain it. But whenever it gets kinda rough over here I close my eyes and remember that day at the pier and seeing your pretty smile.

Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while.

All my love

Ed

_So the letters came from an army camp_

_In California then Vietnam_

_And he told her of his heart_

_It might be love and all the things he was so scared of_

_He said when it's getting kinda rough over here_

_I think of the day sittin' down at the pier_

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile_

_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while_

Two months passed with no word from Ed.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a traveling soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

Three more months passed and there was still no word from Ed. Winry was getting really worried.

Tonight was the night she got to show her talent at a football game. Playing the piccolo in the marching band.

_One Friday night at a football game_

_The lord's prayer said and the anthem sang_

_A man said folks would you bow your heads_

_For a list of Vietnam dead_

Winry looked up at the screen anxiously. It went in alphabetical order and it seemed to take forever for it to get to the E's.

Finally a name caught her eye. Alphonse Elric. '_His brother.'_ She thought.

Then the name she had been dreading flashed across the screen. Edward Elric.

"NNNOOOO." She wailed, leaving her position and running away sobbing.

_Crying all alone under the stands_

_Was a piccolo player in the marching band_

_And one name read and nobody really cared_

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

The next day Winry found a letter from Ed.

'_He must of sent it before…'_

Crying she opened it.

Hey Winry,

Sorry I haven't written. We've been kinda busy.

Winry, we're facing a big battle In a couple days and I'm not sure I'll make it. So if I don't I want you to know I love you. I don't know when it happened. It could have been the moment we met. All I know is that I truly love you and I hope I make it through to come back to you. If I make it through this battle I can come home Winry.

Well we're moving out. I hope to see you soon.

Love

Ed

P.S. Al says hi.

Winry fell to her knees and cried, holding the letter for dear life.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hands of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a traveling soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home._

Winry stood in front of the tombstones. The middle one said Edward Elric. He was buried between his mother and brother.

She placed a bouquet of white orchids on his grave.

She missed him dearly and though she knew it would be hard, she knew he would want her to move on.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a traveling soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

As she walked away the wind blew and she heard a voice in her ear. "I love you Winry."

She smiled. "I love you too Ed."

AN: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think and hit the review button. Oh and I have a request. If any of you happened to see the Fullmetal Alchemist movie in theaters please e-mail me and tell me how it was. Please. I probably won't be able to get it until next year. Which totally sucks. Well anyway tell me what you think.


End file.
